


Bokuto's Precious Socks

by himekawas_soup



Series: Late Night Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekawas_soup/pseuds/himekawas_soup
Summary: Bokuto and his precious, precious socks.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Late Night Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033110
Kudos: 1





	Bokuto's Precious Socks

“Hey, Bokuto. The socks arrived.” Akaashi said, opening the package and dumping out the socks.

Bokuto’s face lit up with delight. These socks were exactly the way he likes, the right fluffy texture, the right length, a pretty design. 

“Why don’t you go try them on?” Akaashi said.

Bokuto walked into the laundry room. I already know I’m going to keep them. Why do I have to try them on? He tosses them into the washing machine.

Later that day, Bokuto finds that his precious socks have shrunk in the wash.

“Akaashi! My socks!” He wailed for days and days.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk about Haikyuu together! https://himekawas-soup.tumblr.com/


End file.
